Video cameras may be used to monitor various areas, such as the interior of a building or vehicle. In some cases, if the interior of the building or vehicle is sufficiently large, and there is a desire to monitor a large portion of the interior, it may be necessary to install multiple video cameras, such that different cameras are tasked with monitoring different sections of the interior.
However, multi-camera systems typically pose several challenges for video monitoring over single-camera systems. For example, if each camera in a multi-camera monitoring system records footage on a separate computer-readable medium, it may be necessary for personnel to review the footage of each camera separately in order to adequately analyze the entire monitored interior. Moreover, multi-camera systems may pose significant additional expenses for an organization, since each individual camera may be costly to purchase or maintain.
Accordingly, video monitoring systems may be improved by techniques for capturing video footage of multiple areas of an interior without the need for separate, fully functional and independent cameras.